Aftermath
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Kamui bilang adiknya jadi kuat, Gintoki yang setiap malam menghapus air mata anak perempuan itu ingin sekali mengatainya bngsat. /Aftermath Yoshiwara burning arc. No pairing./


Bunyi keras yang memecah hening malam itu tak mengejutkan Gintoki.

Dan dia tahu pasti bunyi apa itu. Bunyi pintu lemari yang hancur untuk kesekian kalinya karena tanpa sadar tertendang atau terpukul atau tersundul kepala anak perempuan yang tidur di dalamnya. Gintoki sudah memilih untuk tidak tidur sampai hal ini terjadi sejak ini terulang sampai tiga kali berurut dalam seminggu. Dan ini, kejadian ketujuh? atau kesepuluh? Gintoki sudah tak menghitung lagi.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, menuju ruang depan. Untuk mendapati semua sesuai dugaannya, bongkahan kayu berceceran dimana-mana, kaingan cemas sadaharu, dan Kagura yang meringkuk sambil menangis di pojok lemari. Ini terjadi berkali-kali sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan si 'baka aniki'. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah nyaris sebulan berlalu.

Dia menghela napas menatap anak itu meringkuk membelakanginya. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar hebat seraya mengeluarkan suara tangis tertahan. Dari beberapa kali kejadian, Gintoki belajar untuk tidak langsung merangkulnya kalau mau selamat dari bogem mentah.

"Kagura." Panggilnya lembut.

Anak itu terhentak sedikit.

"Kagura, ini aku. Ayo sini."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk anak itu untuk sekedar menoleh. Pipi bulatnya memerah sempurna, bola mata birunya yang besar penuh air mata.

"Gin-chan?"

"Iya, ini aku." Gintoki mengulurkan tangannya.

Masih terisak, Kagura beringsut mendekat. Gintoki merengkuh anak itu. Menempatkan kepala anak itu yang berantakan rambutnya di pundak. Tangannya melingkari tubuh kecil anak yang gemetar itu, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung yang penuh keringat.

"Uuh... Kakak..."

Gintoki juga sudah tidak kaget dengan apa yang dirintihkan anak itu.

"Sssh.."

"Kakak.. Aku.. ada darah Gin-chan.. Kenapa hik, papi.."

Tepukan pelan itu berlanjut.

"Gin-chan, kakak datang hik, lalu.. darah.. uh..."

Tidak terlalu banyak variasi mimpi buruk anak itu. Antara Gintoki yang mati oleh si kakak, atau papinya yang mati, atau ketiganya mati oleh tangan anak itu sendiri.

Gintoki hanya terus menepuki pelan punggung kecil itu sampai racauannya mereda. Saat hanya isak tangis yang terdengar, saat itulah dia bisa mulai bicara.

"Hush.. Sudah.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lihat aku disini kan? Itu mimpi, lupakan." Bisiknya lembut.

"Tapi, aku.. tidak tahu itu siapa.. Monster itu ada padaku jugaaa... uhhh.. waa.."

Cengkraman anak itu semakin kuat dikimono Gintoki. Airmata anak itu semakin membasahi pundaknya, rambutnya.

_Sialan, siapa bilang adikmu kuat, bangsat?! Sini kau, kakak macam apa membuat adiknya hancur begini!_

Tapi Gintoki tahu itu tak mungkin dia utarakan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya merengkuh Kagura lebih kuat, setelah mencium dahinya dan berkata lembut, "Tidak apa-apa.. Dia dirimu juga, itu berarti kau anak hebat, Kagura.. Tidak apa-apa.."

Isakan itu berlanjut. Gintoki merengkuhnya, sambil terus berbisik lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, ada aku.. Tidak apa-apa.."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai isakannya betul-betul mereda. Gintoki menggendongnya keluar dari lemari.

Membawanya ke kamarnya. Anak itu tak mungkin tidur di lemari dengan serpihan kayu begitu. Sadaharu yang juga ikut terbangun bersama Gintoki selama ini juga akhirnya mengerti keadaan nona kecil itu. Dibukakannya pintu kamar Gintoki dengan tangannya. Gintoki tersenyum dan mengelus anjing itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, tanda terima kasih.

Gintoki membaringkan Kagura di kasurnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, anak itu tak mau melepas cengkeramannya begitu saja. Jadilah Gintoki tertidur miring disebelahnya, menepuk-nepuk pelan anak itu sampai tertidur lagi.

Sadaharu menggeram pelan, bergulung tertidur tak jauh dari nona kecilnya. Gintoki menatapnya dan berkata pelan, "Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau juga tidur lagi sana." Anjing itu menggeram lagi, tanda mengerti.

Helaan napas keluar dari Gintoki. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Kagura. Masih ada sisa air mata disitu, raut wajahnya pun jauh dari tenang. Bukan wajah lucu anak-anak yang tertidur, tapi wajah seseorang yang terlalu banyak menanggung beban sendirian. Diciumnya lagi kepala anak itu. Dia terlalu menyayanginya. Anak itu sudah seperti keluarganya, adiknya, disebut anaknya pun mungkin dia tak mengelak.

Cukup sudah, dia harus akhiri semua mimpi buruk ini. Walaupun harus dia yang menghampiri si baka aniki.

.

.

_I'll always be here, beside you, to stop your tears_

_at least._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note:**

Jadi harusnya saya ngerjain desain freelance yang tenggatnya nanti sore. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan saya mengetik ini (/-\)

Jadi, caci maki saya terima, karena saya sendiri ga ngerti cerita ini poinnya apa, bagaimana dan lalalala...

Setidaknya, terima kasih sudah mau baca, apalagi fav, atau reviewnya.

Sakurazaka Ohime


End file.
